superando tu adios
by cyber-luz
Summary: Cuando vez como tu corazón ha sido herido que es lo que haces? Hundirte en los más profundos y dolorosos recuerdos? O intentar superar ese dolor y seguir adelante? sasunaru sainaru


Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su apartamento, habia pasado casi medio año si mal no recordaba desde que se habia dado cuenta que algo habia cambiado entre el y su hasta ese momento pareja

Titulo: Dolor

Autora: ReI UcHiHa UzUmAkI

Disclaimer: lamentablemente no me pertenece Naruto, él le pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Sasuke n.nUUUU (siendo apuntada con la kusanagi sobre el cuello por Sasuke)

Summary: Cuando vez como tu corazón ha sido herido que es lo que haces? Hundirte en los más profundos y dolorosos recuerdos? O intentar superar ese dolor y seguir adelante?

Notas:

- bla bla- dialogo de los personajes

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIo **cambio de escena

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIo Dolor AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIo**

Se encontraba recostado en la cama de su apartamento, había pasado casi medio año si mal no recordaba desde que se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado entre el y su hasta ese momento pareja.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en que todo el amor que alguna vez había sentido hacia esa persona se convertía en un amargo veneno que comenzaría a destruir todo los felices recuerdos que había n tenido juntos, para dar paso a la tristeza, al dolor y hasta un intento de odio infinito.

Aquel momento en que se encaro al dolor de una verdad que aunque le doliera tenia que aceptar, su amor, aquella persona a la que se le había entregado tanto en cuerpo como en alma había caído ante un nuevo placer, dejándolo a el como un engañado.

La mirada azul opacada por el dolor y las lagrimas que hasta hacia un momento había n estado cayendo por su mejilla, se perdía en el infinito cielo, que a esas horas de la noche solo le recordaba la mirada tan oscura como la de aquel ser que amo, le recordó aquel amargo momento en que se dio cuenta de la verdad

flash back

Naruto había regresado a la aldea después de una larga misión de unos tres meses, estaba muy feliz por que al fin volvería a estar con su novio.

Había n pasado grandes cambios en la aldea para este momento, como el inesperado regreso del menor de los Uchiha, Sasuke, que se había entregado a Tsunade-sama para que ella juzgara su castigo ante la traición que le había hecho a Konoha. Después de un año Sasuke había quedado a cargo de Naruto, todos confiaban que si había alguien quien pudiera contra el poseedor del Sharingan ese seria sin duda el rubio.

Después de un tiempo se corrió la voz de que Sasuke y Naruto ya eran pareja, cosa que fue muy bien tomada por toda la aldea, claro que las fans de Sasuke había n quedado un poco decepcionadas pero la gran mayoría había aceptado la relación, aunque otras aun seguían tras de Sasuke intentando llamar su atención.

El Uzumaki no perdió tiempo en dirigirse al apartamento que compartía junto al Uchiha, a decir verdad se había n mudado a la antigua casa del Uchiha, por petición del dueño de esta.

Al entrar al apartamento se sorprendió, pues había n en la entrada un par de zapatos los cuales no pertenecían a Sasuke, a decir verdad era las de una chica.

- que raro, de seguro Sakura-chan ha venido a visitar a Sasuke- dijo despreocupadamente.

Avanzo hasta la sala y se extraño de no encontrar a nadie, luego busco en la cocina y tuvo el mismo resultado.

- Sasuke, Sakura-chan.. donde se habrán metido ttebayo- de pronto escucho un ruido raro proveniente de la habitación que compartía con el Uchiha- de seguro estarán arriba, jeje se llevaran una sorpresa al ver que regrese antes de lo pensado- y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin imaginar que lo que estaba a punto de encontrar le provocarían ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara tanto a el como a aquellos seres que le causaron esa sensación.

Entro de un solo golpe por la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Ne ne Sasuke-koi, Sakura-chan ya regre..se…-no daba crédito a la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Sasuke, su Sasuke, estaba totalmente desnudo sobre la que alguna vez fue la mejor amiga del rubio. Ambos sudados y desnudos, disfrutando de un placer prohibido hasta la llegada del rubio, quien aun no podía entender el por que se hallaban esos dos en esa situación.

- Na.. Naruto…-mas sin embargo la voz del pelinegro se atoro en la garganta del mismo, su respiración agitada no le ayudaba mucho en esa situación.

Dolor. Un inmenso dolor era el que se alojaba en el pecho de Naruto. Engaño, infidelidad, crueldad, desamor, todas aquellas palabras pasaban por la mente del rubio en ese momento.

- ……..- nada, absolutamente ninguna palabra quiso salir en ese momento de la garganta del portador del Kyuubi. Tenia ganas de gritar lo mas fuerte que su garganta lo permitiese pero un gran nudo alojada en esta no le permitió tal acción.

Lo único que pudo lograr hacer fue dar media vuelta y empezar a correr, a correr como si su vida dependiera de ellos, como si el dolor se pudiera alejar como aquellas lagrimas que empezaban a dispersarse con el viento que golpeaba su rostro.

- Naruto!!- Sasuke quiso correr tras su novio, mas sin embargo una mano lo detuvo de la muñeca, Sakura, aquella chica con la que le había sido infiel al rubio lo miraba con tristeza a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Déjalo ir, será lo mejor para él, apuesto a que en este momento somos las ultimas personas a las que el querrá ver- dicho esto la pelirosa se cubrió con una mantas, sintiendo ella misma una gran vergüenza por haber causado todo ese daño a su amigo.

- Maldición, soy un baka, pero en que demonios estaba pensando, como pude ser capaz de dañar al ser que más amo.. yo .. yo simplemente merezco morir- decía el moreno dejando caer una cuantas lagrimas sobre sus manos.

- No digas eso Sasuke, espera a que Naruto se tranquilice, intenta hablar con él…- mas fue interrumpida por el moreno.

- Lárgate, no quiero tu consuelo, eres la ultima persona a la que escucharía, por favor Sakura vete-intento el poseedor del sharingan conservar la calma pero lo que mas quería era gritar, gritar de impotencia, gritar por haber caído a una de las peores tentaciones.

- Esta bien Sasuke, pero después hablaremos- y dicho esto la pelirosa recogió sus ropas dejando en la habitación a un destrozado Uchiha.

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOr**

Mientras Naruto no se había percatado que sus propios pies lo habían llevado al viejo columbio frente a la academia, aquel columbio que había presenciado todas las desgracias de su infancia.

- Naruto que haces aquí- pregunto Iruka quien al ver al rubio parado con la mirada perdida se le había acercado.- Naruto, que te paso por que estas llorando?- pregunto preocupado el pelimarrón.

- Iruka-sensei – sin saber por que se abrazo fuertemente de su sensei comenzando a llorar más fuertemente.

- Naruto que te paso?, que te hicieron?- el ver en ese estado tan deplorable a su alumno favorito hizo que unas lagrimas amenazaran también con salir de sus ojos correspondiendo al abrazo con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacia el menor.

fin de flash back

Naruto se sentó sobre su cama aun con la mirada en el cielo.

- Iruka- sensei me ayudo después de que le conté del engaño de Sasuke, realmente el me quiere como a un hijo y yo a él como un padre, pero, ya es hora de acabar con las lagrimas, ya no volveré a llorar por alguien quien realmente nunca me amo.- dicho esto se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Gracias a la ayuda de Iruka y también de Kakashi había logrado vivir nuevamente en su antiguo apartamento, con respecto a sus cosas, pues las pudo conseguir sin tener que encarar al poseedor de su dolor. Misteriosamente una semana después de todo el problema que había surgido habían mandado a Sasuke a una misión de casi medio año junto con Kakashi y otros ninjas, y aprovechando ese momento borro cualquier prueba de que alguna vez el habitó en la casa del moreno.

Claro que las cosas no habían sido fáciles a pesar de la ayuda brindada por sus sensei´s y de sus amigos, pues Sasuke intentaba hablar con el cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, pero ya sean sus amigos los mandaba a un lugar bien lejos y bastante feo o sus sensei´s que aparecían para intervenir con alguna excusa tonta, nunca pudo entablar conversación con el moreno, realmente también necesitaba hablar con él, por mas que le doliera quería saber la causa de la infidelidad del Uchiha.

El sentir el agua fría golpear su rostro, le hizo muy bien, se miro por un instante por el espejo su rostro por mas demacrado por tanto llorar.

- mira que pareces mas viejo que oba-chan jaja – bromeaba aun mirando su rostro a través del espejo- pero todo va a cambiar, a partir de ahora, seré de nuevo el mismo Naruto de siempre, no dejare que algo tan poco acabe con mi verdadera esencia jeje- sonreía, pero sentía como que lo hacia mas para intentar engañarse a si mismo que para lograr engañar a los demás.

- además no puedo estar todo el tiempo así, un futuro gran Hokage no debe verse débil ante los demás, así que eso haré- y dicho esto dio una ultima sonrisa a su reflejo para pasar a dirigirse a su habitación no pudiendo evitar fijar su vista en el calendario que colgaba en una de las paredes.

- Dentro de una semana regresara Sasuke, … jeje cuando vuelva encontrara a un nuevo Naruto a quien le tendrá que darle una gran respuesta sobre el por que de su traición dattebayo- dicho esto intento hacer una pose triunfal, mas no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

- Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez lo mejor seria dejar las cosas como están, el no tiene ninguna obligación de decirme sus cosas, o de darme motivos sobre sus actos, simplemente no se pudo contener y ya ttebayo, jeje es increíble ver como los seres humanos podemos caer ante las horribles tentaciones- dicho esto se puso la ropa de dormir y destapo su cama en donde se acurruco para poder descansar.

El rubio pudo dormir como tronco, todo lo relacionado a Sasuke y su engaño habían quedado de lado dejando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, descansar al poseedor del Kyuubi.

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOr**

Al día siguiente se vistió como solía hacerlo antiguamente, no existirían mas los largos baños entre dos personas, ahora solamente el se encargaría de enjabonarse totalmente, ya no sentiría otro cuerpo pegarse al suyo abrazándolo fuertemente, ahora no habían besos que pasaron por su cuello mientras se vestía, o suaves caricias que causara sensaciones dentro de su estomago o pequeños besos sobre sus labios, ya no habría mas desayuno para dos personas, con conversaciones triviales, solo habría un gran tazón de Ramen sobre la mesa, esperándolo únicamente a él, ya no habrían desayunos sanos preparados por el moreno.

Mas aun así todas esas cosas no valían mas que un simple recuerdo para el rubio, se había propuesto olvidar aquel dolor, se había prometido volver a sonreír, a ser el mismo de siempre, y la promesa de Uzumaki Naruto valía mucho mas que cualquier recuerdo doloroso.

Al salir cerro la puerta con seguro, nadie ahora tenia derecho de entrar a su casa sin su consentimiento, claro estaba, agrando mas su sonrisa, había vivido solo desde muy pequeño, así que no le era muy ajeno hacer algunas cosas.

- muy bien – hablo con su tono alegre de voz - veamos si oba-chan me tiene alguna gran misión, me ha estado consintiendo demasiado últimamente y si sigue así me volveré mas flojo de lo que ya soy ttebayo-

- no me digas que aun puedes ser mas flojo de lo que ya eres- bromeo una voz tras el, haciendo que se girara sobre sus talones para ver de quien se trataba.

- Sai!! Eres un malo, por que me tratas así yo no soy tan flojo como la mayoría de gente cree- comenzó a regañarle a su amigo.

- jaja ya ya cálmate solo venia a hacerte una invitación- decía el pelinegro

- lo siento pero estoy ocupado, apuesto que oba-chan tiene alguna buena misión para mi así que no puedo hacerla esperar, sabes como se pone si hago eso- esto ultimo lo susurro como para que quedara como secreto de los dos.

- entonces vamos juntos, claro si es que no te molesta-

- jaja claro que no me molesta Sai, pero vamonos rápido si?-

Y así ambos se dirigieron hacia la mansión de la Godaime.

- Oba-chan!! – gritaba Naruto mientras entraba corriendo a la oficina de la Godaime- ne ne dime que tienes alguna buena misión para mi, estoy lleno de energías el día de hoy – decía mientras sonreía de la única forma que el sabia sonreír.

Ante esta la Godaime sintió una gran alegría, hacia mucho tiempo, exactamente después del incidente con Sasuke que no había visto a Naruto tan alegre.

- pequeño mocoso CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME DIGAS OBA-CHAN!!- gritaba mientras golpeaba la mesa con una gran vena en su frente.

- je je tranquila oba-chan, mejor dime si tengo alguna misión, anda dame una buena si si si? Ttebayo- decía mientras ponía ojitos de cordero degollado.

Tsunade suspiro, no podía hacer nada cuando Naruto ponía una cara tan linda como esa, mejor dicho nadie, y cuando se decía nadie era por que ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE podía negarle algo con esa cara.

- tengo una misión perfecta para ti, y ya que estas aquí con Sai el será tu pareja- al notar la palabra que había utilizado al final hecho un vistazo al rostro de Naruto, quien al parecer no se había inmutado en lo absoluto- esta misión no debe costarle mas de una semana así que alisten sus cosas por que saldrán mañana.

- si – fue la simple respuesta de Sai

- yuju por fin una misión, jeje veras como la termino en menos tiempo oba-chan y tendrás que invitarme un gran plato de Ramen al Ichiraku – y dicho esto se fue junto con Sai.

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOr**

Cuando los chicos se retiraron de su oficina, Tsunade se paro y se dirigió hacia la ventana que se encontraba usualmente detrás de ella.

- Naruto eres un gran chico, no merecías llevar al Kyuubi dentro de ti, pero aun así pudiste superar la indiferencia de los aldeanos cuando niño, y ahora no merecías el engaño que te hizo Sasuke, pero como es tu costumbre nos has sorprendido a todos, volviendo a ser ese chico enérgico, perseverante y decidido de antes- pudo ver por la ventana como Naruto jalaba a Sai para que fueran rápido a hacer sus mochilas – espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente te haga feliz.

Mientras tanto Naruto conversaba amenamente con Sai, a decir verdad el prácticamente hablaba todo y Sai participaba con un si o no o algún comentario pequeño.

- valla Naruto, realmente parece que has logrado superar lo de Sasuke- dijo Sai empezando esta vez el la conversación

- jeje pues claro, me dije a mi mismo, oye baka ya deja de llorar como una niña, la vida aun sigue adelante y ya es momento de que recuerdes cual es tu sueño y hagas todos los meritos para alcanzar ese tan preciado sueño- decía mientras hacia movimientos chistosos – además si estoy triste, muchos también lo estarán y no quiero que eso pase, por eso me esfuerzo para volver a ser el mismo de antes, y al parecer lo estoy logrando.

Después de lo dicho por el rubio, este se dio cuenta como Sai se le había quedado mirando.

- que pasa tengo algún bicho en la cara?-

- no es eso, es solo que creo que ese Uchiha-bastardo fue un completo baka por dejar a un ángel tan lindo como tu Naruto- decía mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera rubia.

Naruto que ya estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo lo tratara de esa forma, tan solo le dedico una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

- Naruto que dices si antes de irnos te invito a comer Ramen?-

- claro que acepto ttebayo, yuju!! – saltaba alegremente el rubio lleno de alegría.

Y después de ese ofrecimiento de parte del pelinegro ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares para poder alistar sus cosas.

Al día siguiente ambos ninja ya se encontraban afueras de la aldea, iba a ser una misión fácil , según el Uzumaki así que sin perder tiempo ambos salieron al lugar de la misión.

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOr**

Mientras tanto ese mismo día pero ya cayendo la noche el equipo de Kakashi llegaba a la torre de la Hokage para dar su informe acerca de la misión.

- aquí esta gran parte del informe de la misión Tsunade-sama- decía el peliplateado entregándole una hojas a la Hokage.

- bien ahora todos pueden retirarse, menos tu Uchiha, ahí algo que quiero hablar contigo-

Haciendo caso a las órdenes dadas, todos los jounin salieron de la oficina dejando a solas al moreno y la Hokage.

- que desea Hokage-sama?- pregunto teniendo ya una noción por donde iba a ir la conversación.

- Eres inteligente y sabes que de lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre Naruto, aun no me creo que le hallas podido lastimar de ese modo…- pero no pudo seguir pues fue interrumpida por el moreno.

- lo siento Hokage-sama, pero creo que hablar sobre el asunto solamente nos concierne a Naruto y a mi, con su permiso me retiro- y antes de que Tsunade pudiera decir algo Sasuke había desaparecido de su presencia.

- uff, almenos Naruto estará fuera por el tiempo necesario, pero no podré evitar que Sasuke hable con Naruto, en algún momento, aunque sea muy pequeño, será aprovechado por el para acercarse a Naruto.- otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, si que ser hokage, encargarse de la aldea y de los asuntos personales de Naruto era demasiado para ella.

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOr**

Pasaron 5 días volando y Naruto junto a Sai ya se encontraban de regreso en la aldea, el rubio estaba tan feliz como siempre, la misión había sido todo un éxito, realmente Sai y Naruto habían mejorado mucho en su trabajo en equipo.

- Bueno Naruto yo iré a entregarle el informe a Tsunade-sama, así que nos vemos luego-

- si nos vemos Sai- y dicho esto se encamino rumbo a su departamento.

Estaba más que feliz, había completado con éxito una misión, le iban a pagar bien, pero de lo que más se sentía orgulloso era que a comparación de cuando niño, había mejorado mucho, tenia casi el mismo nivel de Kakashi y eso no era cualquier cosa.

No paso desapercibido como es que cierta persona venia observándolo de entre los arbustos.

- se que eres tu Sasuke, por que te escondes como un cobarde?- hablo firmemente el ojiazul mientras miraba en dirección del árbol mas grande.

- valla usuratonkashi, realmente si has mejorado en tus habilidades- decía Sasuke saliendo detrás del árbol y clavando sus ojos negros como la noche contra aquellos azules como el cielo.

- así es- sonriendo Naruto de lado – pero no has venido has venido a darme halagos por mis mejoras o me equivoco?-

- valla directo al grano, tal como me gusta, Naruto sabes de lo que quiero hablar, pero no puede ser aquí, tiene que ser en un lugar privado-

- yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que sea aquí donde hablemos- decía mientras se encaminaba a una banca que había por el camino

- hmm- sin mas se sentó al lado de Naruto- esta bien por mi también.

Ambos tan cerca el uno del otro, ambos sintiendo prácticamente el ritmo del latir del corazón de su acompañante, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, y todo a causa de una dolorosa traición.

- Naruto – comenzó el moreno- yo.. yo simplemente no se que me paso, ni siquiera recuerdo como es que llegue a la cama con Sakura, tal vez no me creas pero te soy sincero, sabes que te amo y no a sido fácil para mi asimilar todo lo que paso a nuestro alrededor, yo se que no merezco tu perdón, pero aun así te lo pido- en ese momento se arrodillo a pies de Naruto y tomando la mano de este continuo- por favor Naruto olvidemos lo que paso y comencemos de nuevo, prometo esta vez hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo-

Naruto si que estaba mas que perplejo, ese no podría ser Sasuke, no el VERDADERO SASUKE, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, jamás dejando de lado su orgullo poniéndose de rodillas ante alguien.

- Sasuke por favor párate – le pidió el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que el se ponía de pie- claro que te perdono Sasuke, seria muy malo si es que no lo hiciera, todos tenemos derecho de ser perdonados por nuestros errores- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Ante esto Sasuke no puedo evitar abrazar fuertemente a Naruto, tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma mezclar con el suyo propio, todo era perfecto. Pero como dicen no todo puede ser color de rosa, y de eso se encargo justamente Naruto.

- pero no me pidas que regrese contigo, me eh dado cuenta del tipo de persona que eres Sasuke y no se si podría llegar a tener una relación seria contigo- bajo la mirada- lo siento pero tu oportunidad se fue, todo a quedado en el pasado, un pasado en donde me encargado de enterrar los malos recuerdos- alzo la mirada mirándolo tiernamente

- pero por que, ya te dije que estoy arrepentido, por favor Naruto vuelve conmigo- ver a Sasuke, a Uchiha Sasuke en ese estado, era algo de lo que nadie quisiera perderse, pero Naruto era el único que conocía los puntos débiles del moreno y sabia que ese era uno de tanto.

- Lo siento Sasuke pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti, todo el amor que sentí por ti desapareció, ahora tienes algo mas importante por lo que ver- Naruto se encontraba muy tranquilo, al contrario de Sasuke que parecía que en cualquier momento matando a alguien – además tu ya tienes una gran responsabilidad para con Sakura.- estas palabras hicieron confundir un poco al Uchiha.

- una responsabilidad con Sakura? A que te refieres Naruto?-

- Recuerdas que dijiste que después de matar a tu hermano ibas a resurgir a tu clan? Pues como sabias que conmigo no ibas a poder hacerlo, fue por eso que te fuiste con Sakura o no fue así?, pero almenos debiste de haberme dicho que lo nuestro terminaba antes de que fueras a buscar quien te ayudara con lo de tu clan-

- Naruto déjate de rodeos! Que demonios intentas decir?- Ahora si Sasuke estaba apunto de matar a alguien, estaba totalmente tenso.

- Sakura va a tener un hijo tuyo Sasuke, no me digas que no lo sabias?- anuncio el rubio como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-que? como? No puede ser, ella no puede tener un hijo mió- hablaba el moreno mas para si que para Naruto- eso no puede ser-

- pues así es Sasuke, ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad para con Sakura, y mas te vale que cumplas con ello si no yo mismo me encargare de ti – le dijo mientras sonreía.

Un espantoso silencio se formo a su alrededor, el Uchiha deseaba que si eso era una pesadilla lo despertaran rápidamente, por que no creía poder aguantar por mas tiempo. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto le había dado la espalda y comenzado a caminar.

- espero que seas muy feliz Sasuke y tengas una hermosa familia, y no te preocupes por mi por que yo haré lo mismo que tu, aunque no creo que valla a tener descendientes, en fin eso ya se vera mas adelante, adiós Sasuke-

Esas palabras funcionaron como una palanca para hacer despertar al moreno de su entonación.

- Naruto regresa aquí aun no hemos terminado-

- no Sasuke esto termino hace mucho mucho tiempo, sayonara – y dicho esto Naruto siguió con su camino, sonriendo como era su costumbre.

No noto el momento en que Sasuke volvió a caer de rodillas al piso, llorando amargamente, su error le había costado muy caro, le había costado el amor de su vida.

Depues de un rato de estar en esa posición empezó a pensar en como demonios había llegado a causar todo ese drama, y por mas que intentaba no llegaba a recordar nada, solo la mirada de sorpresa y dolor de su kitsune y el cuerpo desnudo de su vieja compañera de equipo.

Se paro emprendiendo camino a su casa como momentos antes lo había hecho Naruto, simplemente el no se rendiría, llegaría a lograr que Naruto estuviera de nuevo con el, aun así le costara su dignidad, orgullo y costara lo que costara no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

**AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIo Owari? AmOrOdIoAmOrOdIoAmOrOdIo**

Rei: kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa que emoción se que esta horrible pero después de tiempo vuelvo a escribir de esta linda parejita.

Sasuke: que demonios? Como que engaño a mi precioso kitsune?

Rei: tenias que hacer algo malo en algún momento no? Además no te preocupes que lo voy a arreglar si es que ahí una continuación

Naruto: T-T ugu me hacen sufrir mucho

Rei: (abrazando a Naru) gomen gomen Naru pero prometo que te recompensare

Naru: onegai manden reviews pidiendo por una continuación

Sakura: kiaa estuve con Sasuke-kun, estuve con Sasuke-kun que emoción

Sasuke: X.x que asco

Rei: jeje no te me emociones Sakura

Sakura: por que dices eso? Si voy a tener un hijo de Sasuke-kun

Rei ( con una voz de ultratumba): muajaja no lo creas, yo se que es lo que podría seguir

Sasuke: por favor manden reviews para que la termine decentemente.

Sakura: kiaa no no manden si no me separaran de Sasuke y ustedes no quieres eso no?

(ni los grillos aparecen)

Rei: bueno nos vemos en la próxima ttebayo n.n


End file.
